In cultivating row crops in which a band of herbicide has been applied along the plant rows, it is desirable to cultivate the ground between the rows in a wide path extending up to the herbicide band and without throwing soil from the cultivator center path onto the herbicide treated band. However, substantially all conventional forms of plow sweeps and other cultivating devices tend to scatter the soil being cultivated outwardly of the center path of the soil cultivating tool onto the adjacent herbicide bands. In order to counteract this throwing of cultivated dirt onto the herbicide bands, plow sweeps and other soil cultivating tools have been provided with rearwardly extending opposite side winds including inwardly directed rear end portions to constrain the cultivate soil and to thereafter direct the cultivated soil back in toward the center of the path of movement of the cultivating device. However, these additional wings represent additional cost factors, additional maintenance problems and are not necessarily wholly effective in performing the desired function.
Examples of plow sweeps similar to the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 336, 420, 403,118, 539,289, 1,224,418 and 1,743,296.